ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
One Mistake He Keeps Making
Based on the two robberies they have studied on, Ratchet and the others faced the facts. Both Kiva and Genis head back to the hideout shortly. Ratchet: Okay, that's definitely Calamitus' work, based on what we know. Jimmy: Whatever the case, he has to be stopped. Genis: But how? He keeps pulling those heists out of nowhere. Kiva: Yeah, it'll be impossible. Cheetara: Not entirely. I can call Inspector Fox for the arrest. Reia, how's your lightsaber? Reia: Still broken. Kiva: I think we can repair it. Reia: No, it's beyond repair. Cheetara: Here. - Cheetara handed a gift to Reia- A new lightsaber. Cheetara: I tried to find the Broadsaber liked you asked, but it's nearly impossible to find one. Kiva: Broadsaber? Reia: Don't worry about it. This is good enough. Genis: Oh! Almost forgot. Raine, captain, we know where Hatchet is. Raine: You do? Genis: Yeah, the Little Red-Haired Girl said something about a sleeping world. Raine: Hmm... When Sasha returns, I'll look into it some more. We need to focus on Calamitous right now. Timmy: So, how do we stop him? Ratchet: First things first, we'll stop him before he can reach town. Kiva: Yeah. Just to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. Timmy: Okay, then what? Jimmy: Calamitous has constructed a weapon on one of the robot's arms. We can either reprogram it or blast it. Kiva: I think we should reprogram it. Raine: There's no telling how long Jimmy's programming will stay effect. Jimmy: That's the issue. He half-finished his past projects, including this one, so that can be an opening. Kiva: So, we just need to random guess? Jimmy: Wait until he reveals it, then we'll strike. Kiva: Alright. Cheetara: Sounds like we got a plan then? Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: Get some rest, everyone. It'll be a while before he gets close. Kiva: Okay. - Before Kiva can go to bed, she can see Raine taking care of Lisa again. Raine: Kiva, even if we stop Hatchet from causing fear, what then? Kiva: Well, we can relax, like we always do. Raine: Not this time. Sasha's child is on the way and we have to be sure he can be taught correctly. We don't want him to become a monster. Kiva: I know. Hey, why not visiting Hogwarts sometime? At least, until he is older. Raine: Maybe. Right now, he's three months old. That's putting him and Sasha a target. Plus, I don't need to remind you about Khan's attempt to kill them both. Kiva: Oh...right. Raine: Think about it, Kiva. If your own child is in danger, what would you rather do? Kiva: ...Well, I rather save her from harm's way. Raine: Good. Keep that responsibility you hold. Kiva: I will, Raine. Raine: When Sasha returns, we can talk to her and see what her decision will be. Kiva: Alright. Seems fair. - Raine leaves the room, leaving Lisa to cry again. Kiva: Shh... It's okay. I'm here. - Kiva picked her daughter up and rocked her to sleep, until Terra heard the crying. Terra: Easy now... Any idea what her future is gonna be? Kiva: Honestly, I'm not sure. It's too early to decide. Terra: I see. I know Sasha has high hopes for these kids to meet for the first time. But, this might end up like Swan Lake all over again, as far as relationships go. Kiva: Yeah. It's probably best to avoid that mistake again. But...what can we teach her when she gets older? Terra: That's an easy one. We'll let her follow her own heart. Kiva: You think so? Terra: Yeah, as long as her heart stays with the light. Kiva: Yeah, we have to make sure light stays within our daughter. - Several more months has passed and the gang finally decided to talk to Charlie and cheer him up. Category:Scenes